1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a distributed processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for reducing the processing time of a job by allowing a plurality of machines to work in cooperation and distributing the job thereamong so that each can perform the parallel processing of the distributed job have been known in the art. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-101381, for example, discloses a technique for allowing a job to be distributed to and processed by an image forming device newly added while one or more image forming devices are performing the distributed processing of the job.
According to the conventional techniques as described above, however, an additional operation needs to be performed in an operation panel of the image forming device having instructed the execution of the job in order to newly add another image forming device. Therefore, there is a room for improvement in terms of the ease of operation.
In light of the above, there is a need to provide an information processing device, a distributed processing method, and a storage medium capable of improving the ease of operation when a machine is newly added to perform the distributed processing of a job.